


Lovely Little Mistress

by WintergirlsGirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death and OFC are NOT romantic, Dom/sub Undertones, Dumbledore Bashing, F/F, F/M, Harry and OFC are twins, Have a tag you want me to add, Hogwarts, James Potter Being an Asshole, Lily Potter is sweet, M/M, Mistress of Death OFC, Multi, Other, Slytherin OFC, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived, lesbeans, let me know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:22:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7662916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WintergirlsGirl/pseuds/WintergirlsGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celina didn't show any signs of magic and Harry did.</p><p>When Voldemort attacks, they leave Celina with family and don't come back til she's eleven, living with the Lovegoods.</p><p>They show up with her Hogwarts letter and James isn't happy with the development. His famous little boy might not be as special as he thought, and what's worse is he can't remove her as the heir to his titles.</p><p>And what's worse is she got sorted into that <em>house<em>. </em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>How much fun will Death's Mistress have when everyone around her is so easy to mess with?</em>
  </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovely Little Mistress

**Author's Note:**

> Celina is a child. The thing is, she doesn't have the mind of one. The thing about being MoD, she has all of Death's memories. The past to the future, even alternate universes. This was the first time she was born, they had only met the moment she was out of the womb. BUT. Since she is who she is, the part about having to grow, and the brain developing, that's almost already done. 
> 
> TL;DR is she has the memories of Death, and her brain is fully developed. She will never be a child mentally.
> 
> She also chooses not to talk. She finds it easier to be mute. 
> 
> She does talk to Death, its a mental thing. Doesn't require using the mouth.

On October 31st of 1981, Voldemort, the Dark Lord of the time, walked into the house on Godric's Hollow. The house was currently home to two sleeping babies, Harry and Celina Potter and their grandmother who had fallen asleep in the chair by the front door.

The door crashed open, Voldemort stood in the doorway, wand pointed in hand.

She didn't even have time to pull her wand before the green light of Aveda Kadavra was racing towards her. Her head lolled to the side, hand falling over the armrest, wand sitting on the table next to her.

"Fool," Voldemort sneered. Looking disgusted at what the Black had become.

He looked around a moment, trying to find the stairs to the second floor.

When spotted, he smirked as he stomped up the stairs. No one else was going to stop him. The Potters were with the old coot and the friends were at a pub, both taking the next hour to breathe and not worry about what he was trying to do.

Dorea had been a fierce woman, like any Black was. Her dueling abilities were amazing, so there was no need to worry that she couldn't protect her grandkids.

How wrong they were.

The door to the nursery was open. A clear line of difference down the middle of the room. The boy, Harry, was on the left. Everything was bathed in Gryffindor colors, anything the small child might have wanted was there.

Her.

Celina.

The bane of his existence was on the right, her side not as loved as Harry's.

The crib was a dark cherry red, the sheet of the mattress a startling blue, her pitch black hair and alabaster skin stood out. She didn't have much that he could see. He knew why.

They believed the boy to be his end. That Harry would be marked as his equal.

Voldemort wasn't stupid. Not in the slightest. Dumbledore's fake prophecy had to be put in motion. The old coot wouldn't let it not come true.

He also knew who this little girl was. Could feel it the moment he walked in the house. No one but him could feel it, maybe Dorea had. She was the only one who seemed to actually care for the girl.

He walked over to her crib, her eyes locking on him in an instant.

She blinked at him before giving him a small smile, her eyes softening.

He put his wand away before reached down to pick her up, the emerald and sapphire eyes closed momentarily as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry for what I'm about to attempt. I need you to know that if there was any other way, I wouldn't be here now." He said quietly, fingers running up and down her back as they swayed. "I'm sorry for killing Dorea too."

She took her head from his shoulder, a small hand coming up to cup his face.

They stared for a couple minutes, a look of understanding crossing her features.

He placed her back in her crib before pulling his wand out.

The tip of the white wand was resting on her torso. He hesitated for a moment before closing his eyes. "Aveda Kadevra."

The spell hit her, the green light seeming to stop before absorbing, her eyes glowing as her magic worked.

Death came out of the shadows from the corner of the room, walking around her crib, hand brushing his shoulder before his body disappeared and the black mist of his soul went flying from the room.

Voldemort's clothing and wand fell to the floor in a pile, he took the moment to move them across the room. Leaving them in front of the boy's crib. He held out one boney finger, tilting his head to really stare at the boy.

"Disgusting. They've already corrupted this soul." His voice echoed through the room, the raspy, almost gravel like voice only being heard by his Mistress.

His finger went to the boy's forehead, drawing a lightning bolt shape above his brow.

The thing started bleeding immediately, the owner of the new scar started to cry.

As he walked back over to his Mistress's side of the room, he pushed out with his magic. The section instantly looking as if a large burst of magic exploded.

He stood by her side, making sure she wasn't hurt. His hand ran over her head, a thumb rubbing her cheek.

"HARRY!" The scream was heard upstairs, a heavy pounding signaling the return of the Potters.

He looked at her one last time before returning to the shadows of the corner, content in looking over her.

The red headed woman came running into the room, tears running down her face. The male Potter was right behind her, worried but not saying a thing.

She was hovering over his crib, a shaky hand making it to her mouth as she sobbed in relief. The male Potters hand went to her shoulder, gripping it tightly to try and keep them both grounded.

Dumbledore rushed in the room, Black and Lupin following behind him. "Is he alright?"

"Ya. Ya, he is." She reached in to pick him up, bringing him as close as she could. She pressed her nose to the top of his head, breathing deeply before pulling him back to look at the cut on his head.

She turned around to let Albus look, glancing briefly at her daughter.

"He is the one of prophecy. Harry has been marked. Harry is Voldemort's equal, the vanquisher."

Her eyes started to water again, disbelief washing through her. She had hoped it'd be the other boy, Neville.

James came over and pulled her against him. Her arms went around his neck and she cried into his shoulder.

"This shouldn't be happening. Not to our son!"

He held her til she got a hold of herself, of the emotions roaring through her mind.

She pulled back and wiped away any stray tears before taking her son back from Albus.

"I have some bad news, my dear girl."

Lily Potter turned disbelieving eyes to him, already dreading what he was going to say.

"Celina is a risk. One that you've known for months. She hasn't displayed magic and it doesn't look like she will. She won't be able to protect herself if one of the Death Eaters come to attack for their Lord. She can't expect to be protected when you are protecting yourself."

She turned to look at James, dreading what she was gonna do. "What should we do?"

"Leave her in the care of a muggle family. If she does indeed get a Hogwarts letter, you can take it to her and show her this world yourselves." Dumbledore said from behind her.

"It's true Lils. She doesn't seem to have much magic if any at all. I know she's our first born but she can't keep the line going if she's a squib. At the end of the day, she would ruin the reputation of the House of Potter." He ran a soothing hand up and down her back. She didn't understand, didn't understand what could happen if the would found out they had birthed a squib. "We'll put her with your sister."

"Okay, sure. I'll get her stuff packed and a letter written. I'll meet you guys downstairs." Harry was handed to James, the little boy instantly looking thrilled at being in his father's arms.

The moment the males left the room, she summoned a piece of parchment and a pen. Putting them on the table she quickly jotted down a quick note.

Petunia,

This is Celina, my oldest child. We believe her to be a squib and find it would be better to let her live with family that also doesn't have magic.

The bag has her favorite blankets and stuffies.

Please take decent care of her.

Your Sister,

Lily

The letter was folded up and placed back on the table as she gathered the couple blankets and stuffies and shoved them in a small bag.

She picked Celina up, pulling her in for a hug. " I'm sorry little one. I was trying not to get too attached to you, you weren't showing any signs of magic. I was worried this would happen."

She drew her back, wrapping her a warm blanket around her shoulders. Celina stared her down, the feel unnerving.

Celina seemed to come to a decision.

Drawing a hand from her mom's shirt, she turned her head towards the corner of the room, her arm stretched out as if trying to grab something.

Lily was confused, there wasn't anything there.

Her little hand seemed to wrap around something, a large smile was her response to the questioning look she sent her child.

Something, no, someone started taking her from her arms and she started freaking out. Someone was grabbing her child!

She went to grab her wand when the little girls hand came to rest on her arm.

She froze.

She felt the magic raise around the room in her mind.

That's when she saw it, the being.

Seven feet tall, a black cloak dangling from his shoulders, a black pair of pants and a white button up shirt.

And a skeleton.

The body was a skeleton.

No flesh. No organs. No blood. Just...

Bone.

The skull wasn't normal either, It was a mix between human and endless void.

It was terrifying to see and it was holding her daughter like she was the most precious thing in the world.

She was stumped.

"Wha-what?"

"My Mistress has decided to let you know the very basics of what she is. That means that your thoughts, your memories of this moment are protected by me." Its 'mouth' didn't even open, it was a just sound that seemed to come from all around her, engulf her.

"Who? Who are you?" Lily wanted to cry, she was scared, her daughter was in the hands of an unknown, she was going to live with her abusive sister and her son was the chosen one. At least she thought he was.

But as she looked at the being standing in front of her, she wasn't so sure anymore.

The air around her grew smug and if it's face could move, it'd surely be smirking. "I am Death. The being of all beings. I am above all else. No one is more powerful than me. Well, almost no one."

She heard it then. It was faint and she had to strain to hear it but she did. Celina's first word. Well, the first time she'd heard her daughter speak.

"Death." She knew the tone, used it many times on James. If she wasn't absolutely terrified, she'd be laughing.

Her daughter was scolding Death.

"I'm sorry Mistress."

Lily's eyes were impossibly large. Mistress? Did death call her daughter Mistress?

She couldn't help wanting the day to end. Too much had happened that day and she hadn't had time to fully process it all.

"Do you need me to tell you more?"

It hadn't told her anything! But then she thought back to the past couple minutes, and she understood.

"No. No, I think I have the gist of it."

It glanced at her before looking to her daughter, talking to her out loud.

"I will be at the Dursleys house when you arrive. The wards Dumbledore is hoping to put around the house won't work very well, but it's still going to be about five years before I can move you."

Celina nodded against his shoulder

She pulled away from its body, kissing it's cheek before looking back towards Lily.

Death handed her back to Lily before disappearing on the spot, any magic it was doing, gone instantly. 

Lily looked down at her child before grabbing what she needed and heading out the door and down the stairs.

Dorea's body was gone, taken by someone from the MoM. The boys were waiting by the door, Harry giggling at something one of them was doing. The cut on his head had stopped bleeding and was healed, leaving behind a lightning bolt scar.

She stepped off the last stair, everyone turned to look at her. James started speaking, "we are going to head to Potter Manor, it has the most updated wards. Remus is going to go with you, just in case you come across some Death Eaters."

Lily nodded, already knowing someone would be coming with her.

Remus walked through the door first, apparating as soon as he was far enough away. Lily followed, doing the same.

They landed near a streetlamp with a loud pop. 

Lily turned right, automatically going towards her sister's house. 

When she stood on the porch, she spun around to stare at the sky, wanting to prolong the time before she had to put her child down.

She stood there for what felt like hours, Remus stood off to the side, looking away when a tear fell down her cheek. 

When the sun was starting to rise, she set her down on the stoop, Celina smiling at her one last time before Lily and Remus apparated to the Manor.

When Vernon Dursley went to get the mail, he was met with the fifteen-month-old sitting against the wall by the door.

His eyes were blown wide, looking around to if anyone saw. He quickly grabbed the child and the note, bringing them inside before shouting, "PETUNIA!"

Her long neck wrapped around the wall to the kitchen, looking to see why her husband yelled her name. "Yes, dear?"

"Your blasted freak of a sister was here last night. She left her freakishness on the porch in plain view of the neighbors."

Petunia gasped in horror, a hand lying to cover her mouth as she finally saw what was in her husband's arms. "Set her down, let's see what the letter said. Hand me the note Vernon."

He quickly dumped the child on the chair, rushing as fast as his fat legs could,handing the note to her.

"Petunia, this is... No magic... Leave her with you... Please take decent care... Lily." Petunia breathed out a breath of frustration. "Seems the girl is a squib."

She looked towards Vernon, wanting his input on the matter.

"As long as she isn't a freak, she can stay." Petunia nodded before throwing the note in the bin, going to take a good look at her sister's oldest kid.

An emerald eye and a sapphire eye, how strange. She looks almost dead. The black hair and the skin as white as a corpse. "Listen to me little girl. You cause any trouble or do any freakishness, and you're gone. Do you hear me?"

Celina just nodded, knowing that she wouldn't be seen during the day or night for that matter.

"Good," and that was that.

Petunia turned away to continue cooking for her family and she was ignored, expected to get what she needed and not come to them for help.

Celina was already done with the five years and they hadn't even happened yet.


End file.
